


Lõpp on alles algus

by batreps



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Language: eesti keel
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-24 15:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7514086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batreps/pseuds/batreps





	1. Chapter 1

ESIMENE PEATÜKK

Ärkan kuuldes samme oma akna taga. Esialgu ei julge ma ennast liigutada, kuid lõpuks ma võtan julguse kokku. Piilun vargsi kardina vahelt ue ning näen musta riietatud kogu. Liigun vaikselt oma sahtlite juurde ja võtan välja õhupüssi. Ma tean, et see ei ole laetud, kuid inimene keda ma sihiksin ei tea seda. Libistan endale kähku riided selga ja jään ootama märke võõra sissetungist.  
Olen juba mõnda aega istunud ning loodan, et varas, mina arvan seda, on ära läinud. Selle mõtte pühib peast ära minu toaukse lingi liikumine. See vajub aeglaselt ning ma olen valmis abi kutsuma kval häälel. Uks vajub lahti ning karje jääb mul kurku kinni.  
Seal seisab Neli. Ma jään esialgu suu lahti teda vahtima ning lõpuks leian oma häälepaelad üles. „Thobias Eaton“ ütlen väikese targutava noodiga mu hääles. Näen kuidas ta suunurk tuksatab korra üles ning jätkab siis tõsise näoga „Tundub, et ma ei pea end tutvustama, kuid eelistan nime Neli“  
„Mida sa siin teed?“ küsin oma uudishimu tagasi hoidmata.  
„Tulin sulle järele.“  
„Niiet sinu vabaaja tegevus on tüdrukute röövimine?“  
„Peaaegu. Pane need selga, siis ei ole saa nii nähtav.“ Seda öeldes viskab ta mulle pambu. Selle sees on Kartmatute riided.  
Olles end ümber riietanud, vaatan end peegli ees ning avastan, et näen üpris sale välja.   
„Kuidas sa mu suurusi teadsid?“ küsin ma üllatunult.  
„Need on andmebaasis kirjas,“ Vastab ta kiskudes pilku mu kehalt ära, „hakkame minema!“  
„Kuhu me läheme?  
„Küll sa näed.“  
„Kuidas ma saan sinuga kaasa tulla, kui ma ei tea kuhu me läheme või kui kauaks? Mu perekond jääb siia ja muretseb end surnuks.“  
„Ok, me läheme Kartmatute linnakusse. Pole aimugi, kui kauaks.“  
„Kas ma võin seda kellelegi öelda?“  
Neli vaatab mulle pikalt otsa, käed ristis rinnal ja pea veidi kaldus ning lõpuks vastab: „Ei, see ei ole lubatud.“  
Ma istun voodile ja jään mõtlema, mida vanematele, õele ja vennale ütlen.  
„Me võime nad kõik kaasa võtta.“ Teeb ta ettepaneku.  
„Mida me tegema hakkame?“  
„Loome üles uue ühiskonna, kus on Lahkulööjad üks kildadest ja puuduvad killatud.“  
„See on päris julge eesmärk.“  
„Vasta nüüd lihtsalt küsimusele: Kas sa tahad oma ülejäänud perekonda kaasa võtta või mitte?“  
„Loomulikult“  
„Ja sa ikka tead, et see teie perekond võidakse lahku lüüa?“  
Jään talle otsa vaatama ning lõpuks ohkan „ Jah, tean“  
„Olgu,“ vastab ta seina najalt püsti tõustes, „Äratame nad, siis üles?“  
„Jäta see minu hooleks“ ütlen ukse poole minnes.


	2. Chapter 2

TEINE PEATÜKK

See kõik toimus just, kui une pealt, kuidas ma äratasin üles kõik oma perekonna liikmed ja rääkisin nad ära, et nad kaasa tuleksid. Kahjuks või õnneks ei mäleta ma vabandust, et nad nõustuksid meie seltskonnaga liituma. Tean vaid seda, et see ponud tõde.  
„ Ma olen arusaanud, et sa oled lugenud raamatut.“ Ütleb Neli vaikselt, samal ajal kui me istume autos.  
„Jah, olen oma tuttavatest ainuke.“  
„Kuidas meeldis?“  
„Kui mulle ei oleks meeldinud, siis ma ei oleks lugenud kõik raamatud läbi teie ühiskonna kohta.“  
Näen teda naeratamas ja autos valitseb vaikus, kui välja arvata tagapingis kostuv magajate nohin.  
„ Kuidas me elame mitte nii arenenud keskonnas, kui raamatus oli kirjeldatud väljaspool müüri olevat ühiskonda eriti targana?“ uurin ma peale pikka mõtlemist.  
„ Tekkis üks suur lühis ja kogu elektoonika lõpetas tõõtamise. Teie kõigi mälud kustutati ohtliku kiirguse poolt kuni 21. sajandi alguseni. Olete loonud uue ühiskonna, mis võib lõppeda nagu eelminegi.“  
„Mõeldes nii õudsale tulevikule olen ma rõõmus, et meid Chicagosse viid.“  
Me oleme jõudnud lennujaama. Meie seltskond marsib otse teed pidi lennuväljale. Seal ootab meid teistest kõvasti eristuv väike lennuk. Lennuki piloot lükkab ukse lahti ja ütleb Neljale: „ Minu teada pidid sa tooma ühe inimese.“  
„ Olukord muutus. Lisaks veel mida rohkem inimesi, seda parem. Sul ju kohti jätkub?“  
Hetkeks jääb piloot meid kahtlaselt vaatama, kui lõpuks kaob kahtlustav pilk tema näolt.  
„Tulge siis kõik pardale,“ ütleb ta ukseavast ära nihkudes.  
***  
Olles viimane kes endale istme saab pean istuma Nelja kõrvale. Mitte et mul midagi tema vastu oleks, vaid ma ei soovi tüütu olla. Nüüd kui oleme õhus märkan end vaatamas tema nägu, silmi, huuli ja juukseid. Niipea kui see mulle kohale judis, pöörasin oma pea ära, kuid see ei aita eriti palju, sest tunnen tema pilku minul.  
„Mida sa vaatad?“ küsin jutu alustuseks.  
„Mitte midagi muud, mida sina enne minu juures vaatasid.“  
Muigan selle vastuse peale.  
„Noh, ja mida sa, siis nägid“ küsin temalt.  
Ta naeratab, vaid vastuseks ja vaatab aknast välja. Mõne hetke pärast ta teatab: „Me hakkame varsti maanduma.“


	3. Chapter 3

KOLMAS PEATÜKK

Neli teeb ukse lahti ja astub välja. Me kõik astume samuti ukseavast välja ja jääme lummatult vaatama ümbruskonda. Kõrged majad ja inimeste rühmad ümbritsevad meid. Neli hakkab liikuma ja mina ning ülejäänud perekond järgneme talle.  
Oleme jõudnud rongirööbasteni ning mul tekib mure ülejäänud perekonna pärast, sest mul pole aimugi, mida nemad sellest arvavad. Neli näeb minu murelikku ilmet ja ütleb: „Kuna enamus uusi ei ole nus hüppama, siis rong peatub.“  
„Aga kuidas jääb katusele ja sealt alla hüppamisega?“  
„Ära muretse selle pärast. Usaldad sa mind?“  
„Võibolla,“ vastan saates talle naljaga kahtlustava pilgu.  
Rong akkab hoogu maha võtma ja peatub ühe maja ees. Me kõik tuleme maha ja liigume ühe ukse juurde,mis tehakse lahti ning seal seisab üks mees Kartmatute riietuses.  
„Sa oled ikka üliinnukas. Lähed ühele järgi ning tagasi tuled viiega.“ Ütleb ta naljatades.  
„Eks ma ürita eeskuju näidata.“ Tögab Neli teda vastu  
Olles sisenenud majja juhatab Neli meid ühte suurde ruumi. Märklaudade ja võitluseks mõeldud ala järgi võib arvata, et me oleme treening saalis. Siin on veel palju inimesi, kes istuvad oma ette gruppides.  
„Palun siruta oma vasak käsi välja“ ütleb Neli.  
Olles segaduses sirutan ome vasaku käe ette.  
„See võib veidi valus olla.“ hoiatab ta mind.  
Ta tõmbab ühe masinaga, mis näeb välja nagu hinnasildi masin, üle minu käe. Tunnen kerget valu sähvatust. Sinna jäi järgi triipkoodi sarnane tätoveering. Kaks rida, igas reas viis kriipsu.  
Ta teeb seda sama liigutust ka kõigi minu perekonna liikmetega, kuid neile ei tule samasugune kood nagu mul, vaid nendel on üks rida.  
„Miks neil teistsugune kood on käe peal?“ küsin ma imestunult.  
„Nad ei tea midagi meie ühiskonnast. Nad peavad käima killa ajaloos ning iga tunni eest ühe kriipsu juurde. Te kõik saate oma viimase rea, kui olete teinud ära sobivustesti.“   
„Sina tuled minuga kohe kaasa.“ Lisab ta mõne hetke pärast.  
Vaatan korra tagasi oma perekonna poole ja lähen Neljaga kaasa. Me läheme ühte ruumi ja ta võtab lauapealt ühe aparaatidest, mida kasutati kiiresti sobivuse  
määramiseks.   
„Nüüd on veidi reeglid muutunud ja tuleb minna sinna kilda kuhu sobivustest sind paneb.“  
Noogutan arusaamise märgiks ning ta tõstab aparaadi minu näo kohale. On ära näha, et aparaat oli jõudnud tulemuseni, kuid aparaat ega Neli ei öelnud midagi. Ta ainut vaatas mulle otsa täiesti tuima näoga nagu ta oleks sügavasse mõttesse jäänud.  
„Mis minu tulemus on?“ küsin temalt.


	4. Chapter 4

NELJAS PEATÜKK

Ta tuleb tagasi reaalsusesse ja ütleb: „Lahkulööja“. Ta lisab veidi tasasemal häälel: „100 protsenti“  
„Kas see on midagi imelikku“  
Ta vaatab üllatunult mulle otsa ja vastab: „Sa oled siiamaani teine inimene, kes on saanud sellise tulemuse.“  
Nüüd tuleb mul meelde, et Tris sai sama tulemuse.   
„Sa oskad ise siit välja minna. Mine tagasi treening ruumi. Oma tulemustest ei tohi rääkida.“ Ütleb ta minu poole vaatamata.  
Ma liigun ukse poole ja näen ukse sulgudes, kuidas ta jääb laua peale istuma mõtlik ilme peas. Liigun mööda koridore sama teed pidi tagasi ruumi, kus mu perekond oli ja avastan selle inimtühjana.  
Peale paariminutilist ootamist asub ruumi Neli.  
„Kus mu perekond on?“ küsin esimese asjana.  
„Nad on killa ajaloo tunnis.“  
Ta võtab välja sama masina millega ta tõmbas koodid meie käte peale ja ütleb: „Mul jäi su kood lõpetamata.“  
Ta tõmbab masinaga ülemu käe ja sinna tekib viimane rida. See on samasugune nagu Neljal, kokku kolm rida ja igas reas viis kriipsu välja arvatud kolmas rida, kus on puudu alates ülevalt teine kriips.  
„Kas sul tehti uus test ja sa oled ka lahkulööja.“ Küsin segadus lahtti harutamiseks.  
„Jah, 90 protsenti,“ ütleb ta seina najale minu kõrvale toetades, „Tuleb välja, et mu isa oli minu käitumis stiili niipalju mõjutanud, et esialgne sobivustest võttis mind, kui isetut.“  
Minu kehast käib läbi surin, kui tunnen, et ta nii lähedal mulle on.  
„Niiet me hakkame koos ühes linnakus elama?“  
„Jah“  
„Mida lahkulööjad üldse teevad?“  
„Täidavad ülesandeid, mille puhul on vaja kasutada mitut moodi mõtlemist ja... kuna lahkulööjatel tulevad lahkulööjatest lapsed, siis järglaste saamine.“  
„See tähendab seda, et minu tulevik on emaks olemine?“  
Neli naerab ja ütleb: „Mitte veel“  
„See on nüüd küll suur kergendus.“ ütlen väikese sarkasmiga.  
„Tule ma tutvustan sulle meie linnakut.“ Ütleb ta nagu ei oleks mu viimast märkust kuulnud.  
„Kas seal on palju rasedaid naisi?“  
Ta hakkab kõva häälega naerma ja lükkab mind pihast hoides edasi.


	5. Chapter 5

VIIES PEATÜKK

Me seisame raudtee kõrval ja ootame rongi, mis viiks meid Lahkulööjate linnakusse.  
„See kord rong ei peatu, vaid me peame hüppama.“ Hoiatab ta mind.  
Suudan vaid noogutada kuna olen veidi närvis, sest võin koperdada.  
„Pole midagi, sa suudad seda kindlasti.“lohutab ta mind mu selga silitades.  
Tema puudutuse tagajärjel käib minust läbi külmavärin ning mul läheb peaaegu meelest mind ees ootav hüppamine. Taban end teda vaatamas. Jama, mu tähelepanu ei tohiks niimoodi ära minna.  
Kuulen rongivilet, mis tuletab meelde et rong ei peatu. Neli hakkab vaikselt sörkima, kui rong meie juurde jõuab ning hüppab käsipuu külge, lükkab ukse lahti ja ronib sisse. Ma jooksen, haaran käsipuust kinni ja hüppan. Tulemus on see üks mu jalg on sees ja teine väljas. Vinnan ka selle jala sisse ja tõusen püsti.  
Tuleb välja, et Neli on kogu selle aja mind muigega jälginud. Ma värisen veidi adrenaliini pärast, kuid see kaob ja asendub külma värinaga.  
„Ma teadsin, et sa suudad seda.“ Ütleb ta võidukalt.  
Suudan, vaid veidi naeratada, sest mul on tõsiselt külm.  
„Kas sul on külm?“ uurib neli, „Ma teadsin, et oleksin sulle pidanud jaki võtma.“  
Ta võtab ena seljast jaki ja mässib selle ümber minu. See lõhn, mis tema jakist tuleb on rahustav ja meeldiv. Ma ei tahaks eales seda ära anda.  
„Tead, mis on naljakas? See, et mul hakkas ka just külm.“ Ütleb ta imestunult.  
„Kas see tähendb, et ma pean jaki ära andma?“ küsin kahtlustavalt.  
„Ei, tule siia.“  
Ma lähen tema juurde ning ta istub maha tõmmates mind endaga kaasa. Neli võtab mul jaki seljast ära ja paneb selle meile peale nagu tekki. Lõpuks jään mina istuma tema jalge vahele, pea toetamas tema rinnale. Tema hoiab ümber minu kinni. Me hingame sünkroonis.  
Järsku Neli võpatab. Ma vaatan talle otsa ja küsin: „Kas kõik on korras?“  
Ta raputab pead ja ütleb: „Lihtsalt Tris.“  
Nüüd tuleb mulle meelde, kuidas nad hirmumaastikutoas Nelja klaustrofoobia hirmu ajal istusid. Hakkan tõusma, et ebamugavust vältida, kuid ta tõmbab mind tagasi surudes vastu enda keha ja peidab oma näo mu kaelaõõnsusesse. Ta hingeldab. Tõstan oma käe ja paitan tema pead rahustavalt. Vaikselt rahunevad tema südamelöögid normaalseteks ja lihased lõtvuvad.  
Oleme jälle tagasi oma vanas poosis, hingamas sünkroonis. Rongi vaikne rappumine, hingamine ja väsimus teevad oma tööd. Proovin silmi lahti hoida, kuid need ei allu minu tahtele.


	6. Chapter 6

KUUES PEATÜKK

Ärkan liikumise peale, mis minu ümber toimub. Silmi avades avastan, et oleme rongis. Kohkun nähes teiselpool vagunit istumas üht naeratavat meest. Tundub nagu ta oleks killatu. Märkan enda pea kõrval kätt, mis sihib selles oleva relvaga seda naeratavat inimest.  
See on Nelja käsi. Tema teine käsi hoiab mind kõvasti enda vastas. Üritan talle otsa vaadata, kuid tema käsi ei luba mul liigutada.  
„Sa oled ärkvel?“ küsib ta minult sosinalt.  
Silitan ta käe nukke vastuseks. Ta võtab minu käe sõrmseongusse ja sosistab mulle kõrva: „Tõuse püsti koos minuga.“  
Me vaikselt tõuseme püsti ja liigume ukse poole. Tunnen kuidas rong hakkab aeglustama ning Neli ütleb: „Hüppa!“  
Me hüppame ja ta hoiab mul käest kinni, et ma saaksin tasakaalu tagasi. Vaatan ringi ja ümbrus ei tundu kuidagi tuttav.  
„Kas me oleme Lahkulööjate linnaku lähedal?“ küsin temalt.  
„Ei, ma tahtsin lihtsalt temast juurest ära saada,“ Vastab Neli, „meil on vaja veel kõndida.“  
Märkan, et koidik on juba käes ning avastan Nelja samuti seda jälgimas.  
„Sa oleksid võinud mind õige peatuse ajal üles ajada.“ Ütlen talle veidi noomivalt.  
„Ma jäin ise ka magama ning seadsin sind niimoodi ohtu.“ Vastas ta kahetsuse tooniga.  
Me kõnnime mööda tänavat edasi vaikides. Minul on ümber õlgade tema jakk.  
„Kas sa tundsid seda meest?“ küsin mõne aja pärast.  
„Ei“ vastab ta  
„Miks sa sihtisid teda püssiga?“  
„Ta on veel killatu. Neil on halvad harjumused.“  
Kõnnime paar minutit vaikides kuni ta näitab ühe maja poole ja ütleb: „See ongi meie lõpppunkt.“  
Jõuame ukse juurde, kus on skanner. Neli läheb selle juurde ja paneb koodi sinna alla ja uks muutub läbipaistvaks. Ta läheb sisse ja uks ilmub tagasi. Ma kordan tema tegevust ja pääsen sisse.   
Ruum on poolkuu kujuline. Sissekäiguuks asub toa sirgema külje keskel. Kumera osa peale on jaotatud viis ust: punane Sõbralikuse, sinine Erudeeritute, hall Isetute, valge Ausate ja must Kartmatute sümboliga. Keset tuba on must post.  
Neli liigub selle kõrvale ja ma järgnen talle. Posti kohale, mis ulatub mulle umbes vöökoha juurde, ilmub ekraan klaviatuuriga. Neli sisestab oma nime: Neli. Ta paneb oma randme koos koodiga avausse posti sees. Hiljem, kui ta selle välja tõmbab on see kood värvunud valgeks.  
Ma sisestan oma nime Rebecca ja panen käe avausse. Nagu Neljalgi on minu kood värvunud valgeks. Vaatan Neljale otsa ja küsin: „Mida see värv tähendab? Kas see on seotud ustega?“  
„See näitab, millise kategooriaga tuleb sul täna tööd teha. Hetkel Ausad,“ Vastab ta, „See on üks raskemaid,“ Lisab ta ohates.  
Me liigume valge ukse juurde ja seal on järgmine skänner. Ma küsin imestunult: „Miks neid siin nii palju on?“  
„Sest Lahkulööjad suudavad iseseisvalt mõelda ning minna valesse kohta valel ajal.“  
Samal ajal kui ta räägib liigub ta samamoodi uksest sisse nagu ta tegi eesuksega ning ma järgnen talle. Niipea kui oleme läbi ukse läinud kaob värvus meie koodidel.  
See on kolmurkne ruum, mis on täidetud väikeste laudadega. Mõlemal pool igat lauda on tool. Pooled laudade juures olevatest toolidest on, vaid täidetud. Ma nihkun veidi Neljale lähemale ja küsin: „Mida me tegema hakkame?“  
„Valetama“ vastab ta veidi lõbustatult.  
„Kas see ei ole mitte aususe vastand?“  
„Küll sa näed.“ Ütleb ta salakavalalt naeratades.


End file.
